


I uendelig tid

by mazarin01



Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [12]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Bryllupsnerver, Fluff, Kjærlighet, Love, M/M, Marriage, POV Even Bech Næsheim, bryllup
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak og Even feirer bryllup. Mikael er på plass som Evens forlover.Evens POV.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479272
Comments: 106
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Morgensola har funnet veien gjennom en glipe i gardina og treffer Even midt i ansiktet. 

Gjennom åpningen i soveromsvinduet hører han fuglekvitter. Noe vekket ham midt i en drøm og søvnen ligger fortsatt tung i kroppen. Han glipper med øynene og kjemper en liten kamp for å åpne dem. 

Han kikker desorientert rundt i rommet og alt føles bare feil. Gardinene er ikke gule, men grå, og det fine bildet Even tok av Isak og ham i fjor sommer, henger ikke på veggen over kommoden. Han ligger til og med på feil side av senga. Isaks side. Og verst av alt, den andre halvdelen er tom og dyna har ikke en eneste skrukke! 

Han setter seg opp, strekker seg og gnir søvnen ut av øynene. Så ser han dressposen som henger på en krok på veggen og det går opp for ham hvor han er og hvorfor han er alene. 

Han skal gifte seg i dag og insisterte på at det var romantisk å sove alene den siste natten. Herregud, for en idiotisk idé. Og siden huset han eier er ikke har leieboere for øyeblikket, er det her han er sammen med Mikael og den argentinske kjæresten hans Tiana.

Tanken på å gifte seg sender et rush av glede gjennom kroppen og han kjenner det kiler i tærne. Men så går det på nytt opp for ham at Isak ikke er her akkurat nå, og alle de kjipe følelsene fra i natt kommer inn fra sidelinjen som et kraftig vindkast og slår ham ut. Han faller bakover i senga, treffer puta og stønner. 

Å sove uten Isak var en jævlig dårlig idé, mildt sagt, og han håper det er siste gangen på forferdelig lenge. For natten har vært en blanding av spenning, ensomhet og gledings som han aldri mer ønsker å gå gjennom alene. Ever. 

Han lå våken lenge, telte både sauer og minutter, kvisthull og spikerslag. Siste gang han husker å ha sett på klokka var den nesten to, men han aner ikke når han faktisk sovnet. 

Savnet etter Isaks morgentrøtte øyne, dovne kyss, en naken kropp som ligger varm og myk inntil ham, og fingre som kjærtegner ham blir nesten for mye. Even griper tak i telefonen og sender en kjapp melding i håp om at Isak er våken, så de kan prate sammen i det minste. 

❤ **Mannen i mitt liv** ❤

07.31

**_Våken?_ **

Even stirrer på skjermen, som om han kan tvinge frem en skriveboble, og kanskje kan han det? For sekunder senere spretter bobla opp som en stjerne på bekmørk himmel. 

_Ja, ligger her og tenker på deg ❤_

**_❤_ **

_Gikk det greit å sove i den gamle senga di?_

**_Nei 😞_ **

**_Madrassen var altfor hard og dyna stor og klumpete_ **

**_Senga knirket hver gang jeg snudde meg_ **

**_og jeg hadde ingen å ligge tett inntil_ **

_Jeg har ikke sovet så godt jeg heller._

_Rart å sove alene._

**_Det var skikkelig ensomt_ **

**_Jeg hadde ingen å dele alle tankene mine med._ **

**_Alt bare surret oppe i hodet mitt og det holdt meg våken lenge_ **

**_I hvert fall til klokka to, kanskje halv tre..._ **

_Åååh, baby da. Jeg savna deg også. Masse._

_Og praten vår under dyna._

**_Jeg var på nippet til å dra hjem._ **

**_Skal dette liksom være romantisk?_ **

**_Det er det mest uromantiske jeg har vært borti noen gang._ **

**_Neste gang jeg foreslår noe sånt, må du bare være bestemt og si nei._ **

_Deal, baby. Ikke mer soving i hver vår seng ❤_

_I sta, når jeg våknet, snudde jeg meg rundt for å kroe meg inntil deg og kysse deg, men så var det bare en klump med dyne der. Gjett om jeg ble skuffa._

**_Åååh. Jeg vil ha morgenkyss 😭_ **

Even blunker febrilsk i et forsøk på å ikke begynne å grine, men natten alene har fucka med følelsene hans, gjort ham til et emosjonelt vrak, og savnet etter nærhet fra Isak tvinger frem tårer fra øyekroken.

_Jeg også 😞_

_Men i morgen, da skal du få så mange du vil ❤❤❤_

**_❤❤❤_ **

**_Vi skal kysse hver morgen til vi blir hundre og ti år_ **

_Såpass?_

**_Jupp. Det bestemte jeg nå._ **

**_Det står i ekteskapskontrakten du skal signere senere i dag._ **

_Står det noe annet i den da?_

_Ikke noe med liten skrift håper jeg?_

**_Det står fire ting i den kontrakten:_ **

**_(alt med samme store skriftstørrelse sånn at vi klarer å lese det når vi er hundre, har dårlig syn og er aldersdemente)_ **

**_1\. Alltid gi hverandre morgenkyss._ **

**_2\. Aldri gå til sengs uten å gi hverandre godnattkyss._ **

**_3\. Spontane klemmer oppfordres til å gis daglig_ **

**_4\. Avvik fra punkt 1 - 3, godtas kun ved alvorlig sykdom eller død_ **

_❤_

**_❤_ **

**_eller død strykes kanskje, for jeg tenker at vi kommer til å dø på likt._ **

**_eller i hvert fall med få timers mellomrom._ **

_Haha ❤_

_Tenk at vi skal gifte oss i dag. Jeg gleder meg så sykt mye ass._

**_Jeg også._ **

_Om mindre enn syv timer er vi ektemann og ektemann. ❤🧡💛💚💙💜_

**_Jeg gleder meg sykt til å være ektemannen din_ **

_Jeg også_ **_❤_ **

**_Jeg kommer til å gå rundt og si ektemannen min hele tiden._ **

**_Kan du komme hit, ektemannen min?_ **

**_Vil du bli med ut og ta en øl? Nei, jeg skal hjem til ektemannen min._ **

**_Beklager jeg må løpe nå, ektemannen min venter i bilen._ **

_hahaha_ **_❤_ ** _så søt du er 😍_

_Jeg gleder meg vilt til å endelig bli en Bech Næsheim._

_Skal bli sånn superformell og skrive "hilsen Isak Bech Næsheim" i alle e-poster og alle andre steder jeg må skrive navnet mitt_

Tårene som har ligget på lur bak øyelokkene tvinger seg frem igjen. De er glade, lette som sommerregn på en solrik junidag, og danser nedover kinnene hans. 

**_❤_ **

_Jeg må opp og pisse._

_Og ha kaffe._

_Sees etterpå baby_

**_Sees etterpå ❤_ **

_❤😘_

Even trenger ikke stå opp før nærmere ni, så han kroer seg under dyna og leser igjennom samtalen de nettopp hadde – om igjen og om igjen. 

Utenfor soveromsdøra høres stemmer og romstering. Even skjønner at Mikael og Tiana er oppe, og den fine, varme Isak-bobla sprekker. Han tenker på alt som skal skje i dag, spesielt talen han skal holde til Isak, og alvoret sniker seg inn på ham. Nervøsiteten legger seg som en hard klump i magen. 

Even tusler ut i gangen og inn på kjøkkenet. Mikael står ved kjøkkenbenken med en kopp kaffe i hånda og møter Even med et smil som går fra øre til øre. 

"God morgen kompis."

"Hei, Mikki."

“Kaffe?” Mikael heller rykende varm kaffe i en kopp.

"Ja, takk! Trenger det nå ass." Even tar imot koppen og setter seg på en av kjøkkenstolene. Albuen plantes i bordplata og han lener kinnet mot håndflata. 

"Sovet godt?"

Even rister på hodet og tar en slurk av kaffen. "Nei. Sov skikkelig dårlig."

"Så kjipt da. Spent på dagen?"

"Ja…" 

Even sukker dypt, slurper i seg mer kaffe og reiser seg. Han går bort til vinduet og stirrer ut, snur seg igjen og tar en ny slurk før han tar noen runder rundt på kjøkkengulvet mens han sukker tungt om og om igjen. Mikael griper tak i armen hans, får ham til å stoppe. Han legger hånda på skuldra hans, klemmer lett og møter Evens flakkende blikk med et smil.

"Hva er det?"

“Kan du lese gjennom talen min?”

“Så klart! Er det den som stresser deg?” 

"Jah." 

Even går inn på soverommet og henter det sammenbrettede A4 arket, gir det til Mikael før han setter seg. Høyrebeinet rister som et fly i turbulens, og det er umulig å sitte i ro. Han reiser seg igjen og traver rundt på kjøkkengulvet med kaffekoppen i hånda mens Mikael leser talen. 

“Herregud, så fin tale.”

Even stopper opp og møter Mikaels blanke øyne. “Synes du?”

“Ja! Det er den fineste kjærlighetserklæringen jeg noen gang har lest. Isak kommer til å ende i knestående.”

“Tror du?”

“Bombesikker. Jeg bør egentlig tekste Jonas med en gang og be han ta med en sånn svær rull med tørkepapir. For det kommer Isak til å trenge. Men hvorfor stresser du sånn? Tale er jo perfekt!” 

Evens anstrengte latter glir fort over i et tungt sukk. Han drar hånda gjennom håret og synker ned på den hvite trestolen. 

“Den er jo ganske utleverende. Jeg sier ikke ting rett ut, men det skinner klart igjennom at det er noe galt med meg.”

“Galt?” Mikael hever øyenbrynene. “For en dust ting å si. Det er ikke noe galt med deg, Even!”

“Ikke galt da…” Even stønner. “...men at _er_ noe liksom.”

“Du er en sabla fin fyr, den aller beste om du spør meg, og du skal være stolt av den du er.” 

“Det er ikke det… jeg er bare redd ting skal bli som i Oslo. Det fikser jeg bare ikke.” 

“Jeg tror ikke det vil bli sånn som i Oslo jeg. Alle jeg traff i går da vi grilla ved sjøen virker som reale folk. Folk som genuint bryr seg om deg og vil at du skal ha det bra. De er ikke som kunstnervennene du hadde i Oslo. De var bare fake, feige og dritredde.” 

Mikaels ord synker inn. Selv om det ligger en sannhet i det han sier, er det vanskelig å tro på ham hundre prosent.

“Du har kanskje rett i det…”

“Stol på meg, Even.” Mikael griper tak i hånda hans og klemmer den. “Dessuten, du bekymrer deg altfor mye om hva andre tenker om deg. Det er ikke så viktig. Dette er din og Isaks dag, en dag dere skal feire hverandre og kjærligheten. Er det ikke da viktigst hva Isak synes?”

“Jo…” Even nikker sakte. Det eneste som virkelig betyr noe, er Isak. 

“Og jeg sier det igjen, Isak kommer til å elske den talen – akkurat som han elsker deg.” 

Even ser kjærligheten, entusiasmen og bestemtheten i øynene til Mikael og han blir helt varm om hjertet. 

“Takk Mikki.”

“Ingenting å takke for, Even. Dette er standard best bud og forloveroppgaver.” 

Even sender Mikael et smil. “Du er en jævlig god venn, du vet det sant? Jeg vet ikke hva jeg hadde gjort uten deg alle disse årene.”

“Ja, så klart.” Mikael ler så han rister og Even bare himler med øynene. “Det er du også, kompis.”

Mikael reiser seg og trekker Even inn i en god og lang klem. Hånda hans stryker ham på ryggen mens han prater inn mot øret hans. 

“Og bare for å ha sagt det, om det skjer noe, om noen kommer med noen kommentarer, så er du ikke alene. Både jeg, Jonas og Isak vil være der for deg. Og for ikke snakke om Magnus. Vi hadde forresten en fin samtale i går og han fortalte at moren hans også har bipolar.” 

“Åå?” Even trekker seg ut av klemmen og ser på Mikael. “Gjorde han?” 

“Jupp.” Mikael smiler. “Han kommer serr til å fighte alle som er kjipe mot deg.” 

Even blir blank i øynene og et lite smil kryper frem fra munnviken. Magnus er en god venn og Even har alltid følt at han har brydd seg om ham, men det er ekstra fint å høre at han viser det til andre også.

Tiana kommer nydusjet inn på kjøkkenet med et smil om munnen. Hun stopper opp, lar blikket gli fra Mikael til Even og tilbake til Mikael igjen. 

“Hva skjer?”

Mikael smiler. “Bare en liten peptalk.”

Tiana skakker på hodet. “Nervøs Even?”

Even nikker. “Mm. Veldig.” 

Hun går bort til ham, gir ham et varmt blikk og stryker ham på armen. “Det kommer til å gå kjempebra. Bare pust med magen. Jeg er forresten ferdig på badet nå. Ta deg en dusj, så ordner jeg frokost til oss.” 

Even trekker Tiana inn en spontan klem. “Takk.”

“Vil du sitte ute bak huset? Det er jo så fint vær ute.” 

Even nikker, vet ikke om han klarer å spise noe, men ute kan de sitte.

"Frokost ute er digg," skyter Mikael inn.

“Jeg kikker litt rundt i skapene dine, håper det er greit?”

“Selvfølgelig. Føl deg som hjemme.” 

“Takk. Da blir det frokost om et kvarter.” 

“Ikke la Tiana gjøre alt alene da.” 

Even skyter Mikael et blikk og får en brummende latter i retur før han går inn på badet. Det varme vannet i dusjen er deilig mot den spente kroppen. Han lukker øynene og prøver å slappe av, men til tross for den fine samtalen med Mikael, nekter biene i magen å roe seg. Isak skulle vært her nå. Holdt rundt ham og forsikret ham om at alt kommer til å gå bra. 

Even lener seg mot flisene og tenker seg Isak framfor seg, naken med ansiktet begravd i halsgropa hans og hånda stramt rundt pikken. 

Et lavmælt stønn siver ut av Evens munn når pikken reise seg. Han griper om den, later som det er Isaks hånd og med bilder av ham flimrende foran øynene runker han seg selv.

Det ligger en talemelding fra Isak og venter på ham når han har dusjet ferdig. Den drar mye av spenningen ut av i kroppen og roer hjertet. 

_Hei, baby. Har ti millioner sommerfugler i magen nå og kan ikke få sett deg fort nok. Elsker deg._

Ute har Tiana og Mikael dekket på til frokost. Hun har stekt rundstykker og funnet frem diverse pålegg mens han har lagd eggerøre etter Evens oppskrift.

De prater om dagen foran dem, går igjennom programmet og spikrer noen løse avtaler. Even ber om et kvarter alene med Isak før de drar opp til Søgne Gamle Prestegård der alt skal foregå – både utendørs vielse, fotografering, middag og fest. De blir enig om å møte Isak og Jonas utenfor butikken klokka tolv.

.

Etter frokost og en kort samtale med moren, står Even på badet og gjør seg klar. Dressen og slipset er på, bare håret gjenstår. Han stønner høyt og banner om hverandre, og dytter fingrene opp mot håret for n’te gang.

Mikael stikker hodet inn på badet. "Skjera?" 

"Håret!" Even stirrer på seg selv i speilet og sukker irritert. “Det er helt katastrofe.” 

"Få se." Even snur seg mot Mikael, sender ham et oppgitt blikk. 

"Jeg skjønner ikke hva du mener. Du ser jo helt smashing ut!"

"Nei, det er jo helt krise." 

Mikael roper på Tiana før han går inn på badet og legger hendene på skuldrene hans. "Det er bare oppe i hodet ditt. Håret er kjempefint."

Even sukker tungt. "Sikker?"

"Helt sikker."

"Herregud, så fin du er." 

Tianas lyse stemme får Even til å snu seg. Hun står i døråpningen og smiler fra øre til øre før hun unnskylder seg, sier hun må legge siste rest av sminken og går igjen. 

"Hva med dressen da?" Even ser på Mikael. “Jeg burde kanskje ha strøket skjorta litt mer. Jeg så en skrukk på ermet i sta."

"Serr?" Mikael hever øyenbrynene. “Glem den skrukken.”

“Men den synes kjempegodt når jeg tar av meg jakka.”

Mikael ser på ham med mykt blikk. "Nå tenker du på ting som ikke betyr noe."

"Jeg vil bare at ting skal bli perfekt, Mikki." Even stønner. 

"Du… det er ikke en skjorte uten skrukker som gjør dagen perfekt." Mikael stryker ham oppover armen. 

“Ja, men…” 

"Ikke noe men. Nå puster vi med magen sammen."

Ordene og blikkene Mikael gir ham, sier alt. Han stresser, sikkert alt for mye. Det er jo typisk ham, bli sånn tullete opphengt i ting som ingen andre enn han selv bryr seg om eller tenker på. Even biter seg i leppa og kikker ned i gulvet. 

"Kanskje jeg bare skal ta en vival? Så roer jeg meg i hvert fall." 

“Du trenger ikke det Even. Dette er helt vanlige bryllupsnerver. Isak har det sånn han også. Garantert. Det du trenger nå er å tenke litt mindre eller rett og slett få tankene over på noe _helt_ annet. Når du møter Isak, ordner alt seg.”

Mikael kranser armene rundt Even og trekker ham inn i en klem. Det er deilig å kjenne tyngden hans mot kroppen og selv om de myke bevegelsene på ryggen ikke klarer å roe vulkanen i magen, føles det likevel godt. 

Even mumler inn mot halsen hans. 

“Jeg tar med meg en vival, sånn i tilfelle.”

“Okei. Det kan jo være godt å bare vite at du har en tilgjengelig.”

.

Isak står på rampa utenfor butikken og tripper. Den mørkegrønne dressen sitter som et skudd og krøllene som danser rundt ørene rammer inn ansiktet hans perfekt. Even mister nesten pusten, så kjekk er han. 

Even fanger Isaks blikk gjennom bilvinduet. Han ser både glad og nervøs ut, og Even synes det er godt å se at han ikke er alene om nervene. 

Isak er borte hos Even så fort han er ute av bilen. Even griper tak i hånda hans, sier "kom" og drar ham med seg bortover asfalten. Isaks hånd er klam, akkurat som hans egen, men det gjør ikke noe. Det er likevel den aller beste hånda å holde i nå – så trygg og god. 

_“Vi drar om femten minutter gutter.”_

Stemmen til Mikael fra bilen er litt streng, men Even kunne ikke brydd seg mindre. 

“Hvor skal vi?” Isaks fine latter fyller hjertet hans.

“Hvor som helst, bare jeg får deg for meg selv.”

De stopper opp idet de når det lille skogholtet mellom butikken og campingen. Even dytter Isak forsiktig opp mot en tjukk trestamme og legger hendene på kinnene hans. 

"Endelig," hvisker han og ser inn i det tindrende grønne øynene. 

"Endelig," hvisker Isak smilende tilbake. 

“Du er så sykt fin i den dressen.”

“Du også, baby. Den blåfargen matcher øynene dine perfekt.”

Even ser Isak dypt inn i øynene og smiler. Han lar tommelen stryke langs kinnbenet opp mot øret før han presser leppene forsiktig mot hans. Isak sukker salig og synker inn i kysset, åpner munnen og slipper Even inn. Tungespissen hans møter Isaks og de støter lett mot hverandre. Myke stønn fyller luften rundt dem. 

Kysset varer og vare. Talen og alle bekymringene skyves lengre og lengre unna, og til slutt er alt gjemt et godt stykke bak i hodet. 

Isak smiler idet leppene sakte glir fra hverandre. 

“Jeg har lengtet sånn etter dette.” 

“Jeg og.”

Even ser rett inn i Isaks øyne og tenker han besitter mange av de samme virkestoffene som vivalen han tenkte å ta i sta. 

“Takk for det her, Issy. Nå har hjertet roet seg.”

“Jeg har vært dritnervøs helt frem til nå. Det føles som jeg har hatt en levende vulkan i magen. Men så kysset vi…” 

"Jah. Samme her."

Even lener seg mot Isak, presser leppene mot hans og dytter tunga inn i munnen hans igjen. 

Skritt høres på asfalten. Noen roper et eller annet, men Even er altfor opptatt med å kline med Isak til å få med seg hva. Skrittene kommer nærmere og nærmere. Til slutt blir det helt stille, så hører han Mikaels brummende latter. 

“Herregud, er det her dere har gjemt dere?” 

“Fy faen, dere står og kliner som noen kåte fjortiser.”

Even snur seg og ser gliset til Jonas. Det tar opp hele ansiktet hans. Mikael er sprekkeferdig av latter og skal til å si noe, Even også, men Isak tar ordet fra dem begge. 

“Vi bare roer nervene litt. Det må vel være lov?”

Mikael og Jonas ser på hverandre og ler.

“Ja, jøss.” Jonas smiler bredt. 

“Men vi må dra nå ellers kommer vi for sent.” Mikael fester blikket på Even. 

“Er dere ferdige, gutter?” spør Jonas. 

Isak griper tak i hånda til Even, fletter fingrene med hans og snur seg mot ham. 

“Klar baby?”

Even lukker øynene og tar et skarpt innpust, kjenner hjertet banker rolig og biene i magen har tatt seg en hvil. Han puster forsiktig ut og kysser Isak lett på munnen. 

“Klar.”

.

Plenen bak den gamle prestegården er fylt opp med rekker av plaststoler. Det er lagd en provisorisk midtgang med markblomster på hver side som leder opp til en blomsterbue der Isak og Even skal gi hverandre sitt ja.

Forretteren fra Human Etisk forbund er på plass. Det samme er Ole Thomas, sønnen til Åse. Han er dagens solist og skal synge et par sanger. 

Even står med hånda i Isaks og kjenner sommerfuglene i magen flakse rundt. Det er lett summing blant alle gjestene. Han får et glimt av moren og den lavendelfargede kjolen hennes, og gleder seg skikkelig til å snakke med henne etter vielsen. Nesten helt bakerst sitter Gudrun i en blomstrete kjole og Holger har tatt plassen ved siden av henne. 

Amalie og Andreas står rett foran dem. Hun i en nydelig gul kjole med roseblader i en liten fløyelspose og en dresskledd Andreas har ringene deres i hånda. De ser både stolte og nervøse ut – akkurat som Even føler seg. 

Halvdan Sivertsens Kjærlighetsvisa begynner å spille. Alle gjesten reiser seg og snur seg mot dem. Flere har mobilen i hånda, klare til å forevige brudeparet idet det kommer opp midtgangen. Mikael står med et kamera og filmer.

Even bøyer seg ned og hvisker til Amalie og Andreas. 

"Dere kan gå nå."

"Okei, onkel."

Ungene går med korte, forsiktige skritt oppover midtgangen. Even retter seg opp og kjenner et deilig sug i magen når han møter Isaks varme blikk. Isak lener seg mot ham og kysser ham midt på munnen.

"Elsker deg."

"Elsker deg òg."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Først litt bakgunnsinfo: Det har gått et år siden Isak fridde. Mikael og Even har vært best buds siden videregående. Han har bodd flere år i Argentina med sin Argentinsk kjæreste (møttes på backpacker tur), men flyttet hjem for et år siden og nå bor de i Oslo sammen. 
> 
> Nå var det på tide å la Even få en stemme. Har storkost meg med å være inni hans hode. Håper dere har kost dere også.
> 
> Hva synes dere om dagen så langt? Tror dere Even kommer til å naile talen eller blit det fiasko? Og blir det hvisking blant gjesten eller bare gode ord?
> 
> Takk til BEWA som gjør en fantastisk jobb 🧡 Heia deg!
> 
> Er spent på hva dere synes så langt og gleder meg til å høre fra dere. 🧡


	2. Chapter 2

Vielsen og fotograferingen er over, og alle gjestene har inntatt selskapslokalet. Det har skjedd så mye, vært så mange å prate med og ting å ta stilling til at Even ikke har rukket å tenke på talen han skal holde. Nå derimot, når over tredve glade gjester har fortært forretten og hovedretten står for tur, har alvoret begynt å synke inn og nervene er i helspenn. 

En koloni med bier surrer nede i magen og lager opptøyer som et illsint demonstrasjonstog. Han prøver å huske teknikkene psykologen har lært ham, men han lykkes bare sånn delvis.

Mikael søker blikket hans fra den andre siden av bordet og spør med øynene om alt er bra. Det er for langt mellom dem til at de kan prate, men Even gir ham en tommel opp og smiler. Det føles tilgjort, men Mikael merker heldigvis ikke noe. Han bare smiler i retur og hever vinglasset i en skål. 

Høyrebeinet begynner å riste. Even prøver iherdig å stilne det med hånda, presse låret ned mot stolen, men det nytter ikke. Risting nekter å gi seg. Han lirker hånda ned i bukselomma for sjekke om pilla fortsatt er der, og det er den. 

Even snur seg mot Isak, som sitter i en samtale med Terje, og klemmer han på låret. 

“Issy?”

Isak snur seg mot Even og smiler. “Ja?”

“Jeg bare går en kjapp tur på do.”

“Okei, baby.” Isak snurper munnen sammen og ber om et kyss. Even kysser ham raskt på munn. “Vær rask da.”

“Jada, pus.” 

Even går med raske skritt ut i gangen og inn på do. Smetter inn i den nærmeste båsen og låser døra. Han setter seg på dolokket og lener seg mot sisterna mens han lukker øynene og konsentrerer seg om å puste. Lange drag, fra nederst i magen. Inn og ut. Inn og ut. 

Han drar opp papiret fra lomma og bretter det ut. Skummer igjennom deler av teksten og kjenner det knyter seg i brystet. 

Talen han har skrevet _er_ fin, i følge Mikael er den fantastisk. Den er veldig ærlig, han forteller mer enn han i utgangspunktet er komfortabel med. Men noe annet blir liksom umulig, om han skal få uttrykt hvor fantastisk Isak er. 

Mikael har applaudert det, overbevist ham om at han gjør det rette og at det kommer til å gå bra. Men likevel. Nå angrer han. Tror han. Eller kanskje ikke? Han vet ikke. Tankene spinner oppe i hodet som en løpsk karusell. 

Han får uansett ikke gjort noe med det nå. Han kan ikke skrive ny tale og å finne på noe nytt på sparket er uansett utelukket. Isak fortjener mer enn som så. Han fortjener denne talen og alle ordene han har skrevet til ham. 

Even trekker ned på do og går ut av båsen. Stiller seg framfor speilet, stirrer på seg selv og tar et dypt innpust. Så dytter han hånda ned i lomma og finner frem vivalen. Om han tar den nå, begynner den å virke akkurat når talene starter – om han er heldig. 

Døra til toalettet går opp og Jonas kommer inn. Even stikker hånda lynkjapt ned i bukselomma og nikker til Jonas mens han skrur på vannet. Han vasker seg grundig og snur seg mot papirdispenseren.

Even trekker ut papir. 

Først et tørk, så et til og til slutt er hele dispenseren tømt. Jonas er ferdig på do og har kommet opp ved siden av ham. Han dulter borti ham. Even skvetter og snur seg mot ham, ser det spørrende blikket hans. Han skjønner først ikke hvorfor han stirrer sånn, men så ser han alt papiret mellom hendene. Rødmen kryper oppover halsen.

"Oi, skulle du også ha papir?" 

"Ja." Jonas ler. “Hadde vært fint med et tørk.”

Even kikker forsiktig opp. "Sorry." Han tilbyr ham papiret sitt. 

"Eh... takk." Jonas tar et tørk og tørker seg kjapt før han legger hånda på skuldra hans. "Går det bra?"

"Jada…eller…nja…" Even biter seg i leppa, flakker litt med blikket og sukker dypt. 

“Hva skjera kompis?”

“Talen,” sier Even kort. 

"Er du nervøs?"

"Jah." Even sukker på nytt. 

"Det kommer til å gå bra Even.” Jonas klapper ham på ryggen. “Du er jo dritflink til å snakke til folk."

"Det er ikke det…" Even kikker ned på penskoa.

"Nei, okei?"

"Den er litt utleverende... jeg... eh… deler vel litt mer om meg selv enn jeg strengt tatt er bekvem med, for å få fram hvor unik Isak er."

Jonas ser seg rundt før han lener seg mot Even og senker stemmen."At du har bipolar?"

“Mm.” Even nikker. “Jeg sier det ikke rett ut, men folk vil jo skjønne at det er noe...”

Even sukker tungt. Jonas legger hånda på ryggen hans og stryker forsiktig opp og ned. Hånda har ikke samme effekt som Isaks, men tar likevel bort den verste uroen inne i ham. 

"Jeg skjønner at du ikke er keen på at alle skal vite, men jeg er overbevist om at det går helt fint. Alle som er der inne er glad i deg og vil ditt beste. Tror ingen vil reagere negativt."

"Nei?" 

"Nei." Jonas smiler. "Og hvis noen _har_ noe negativt å si, så karatesparker vi de over kommunegrensa og ber de holde seg borte til de har funnet fornuften igjen."

Even ser på Jonas og ler. Han kjenner små fragmenter av noe godt og varmt feste seg på innsiden av brystet. Det er ikke vanskelig å forstå hvorfor Jonas er Isaks forlover og aller beste venn. En mer real og lojal fyr skal man leite lenge etter.

"Takk, Jonas."

"Skal vi gå inn igjen?"

"Ja…” Even ler litt nervøst. “Vi må vel det..."

"Hvis ikke vil Isak komme å sjekke om alt er bra med deg."

Jonas dytter Even forsiktig mot døra og beina flytter seg litt på automatikk. Vivalen glir mellom fingrene nede i lomma, men før han får gjort noe, er han ute av toalettet.

En dresskledd skikkelse kommer ut av festlokalet og når Even kikker opp, ser han Mikael komme mot dem. Han stopper opp, skakker litt på hodet og kikker på Even med omsorg i blikket. 

“Alt bra, kompis?” 

“Jada.” Even ler lett og puster ut. 

“Bare litt nerver før talen,” sier Jonas lavmælt med et mykt smil. “Helt normalt for øvrig. Jeg skalv som en narkis med abstinenser når jeg skulle holde tale til Eva.”

De ser på hverandre og begynner å le. 

“Jeg tar det herfra.” Mikael nikker mot Jonas og legger hånda på Evens skulder. 

“Ait.” Jonas vipper hodet bakover før han går. 

Mikael trekker Even litt til side og legger armen rundt ham, klemmer forsiktig. 

“Har du tatt…”

“Nei. Jonas kom.” Even avbryter Mikael. 

Mikael stryker ham oppover armen. “Kanskje du bare trenger et glass vin for å roe nervene?” 

“Mhm. Kanskje det?” Even stirrer på et bilde på veggen overfor dem. 

“Du… det kommer til å gå bra. Talen din er magisk. Og der inne…” Mikael peker mot døra til festlokalet. “...er alt bare love.”

“Ja...” Even drar litt på det. 

“Om noen begynner å antyde noe i negativ retning eller snakke dritt om deg, så får de med meg og gjøre. Og flere andre. Garantert.”

“Takk, Mikki.” 

“Kom! La oss gå inn. Isak savner deg sikkert allerede.” 

Lett summing og klirring i glass møter Even og Mikael når de kommer inn i festlokalet igjen. Even ser seg rundt i rommet. Alle gjestene ser blide og fornøyde ut. Idet han setter seg møter han Isaks blikk og får en hånd på låret.

"Går det bra, baby?"

"Mm." Even nikker og legger hånda over Isaks. Den er litt klam, men Isak ser ikke ut til å merke det. Eller så bryr han seg ikke. 

"Så bra." Isak kysser ham på kinnet. "Du var litt lenge borte. Jeg var sekunder fra å gå og se etter deg."

“Eh... ja." Even ler litt nervøst før han kysser Isak tilbake. "Det var bare litt problemer med tørkepapirdispenseren på do.” 

Isak ser på ham med varme i blikket. Hånda blir liggende på låret hans. Han stryker ham beroligende med fingrene og kysser ham på nytt.

Hovedretten er lammecarret med gratinerte poteter og masse godt tilbehør. Praten går livlig mellom gjestene og det skåles i både vin og øl. Even er omringet av kjærlighet. Han har Isak på sin venstre side og moren på andre siden. Den trygge, varme stemmen til moren og de kjærlige blikkene fra Isak demper noe av uroen inni ham. 

Så klirrer det i et glass og Zain, kveldens toastmaster, reiser seg. Even retter seg opp i stolen og bisvermen i magen virvler opp som en liten tornado. Han klemmer hånda til Isak og prøver å smile så uanstrengt som mulig, men er usikker på om han lykkes. Isak klemmer lett tilbake. 

"Da er hovedretten fortært og jeg tror jeg har alle med meg når jeg sier at lammet smakte helt utsøkt. All ære til kokken og alle på kjøkkenet. Før desserten kommer skal vi ha kveldens første og andre tale."

Zain fester blikket på Even med et smil og hjertet galopperer under skjorta. Han dytter den klamme hånda ned i lomma for å sjekke at det sammenbrettede arket fortsatt ligger der. 

Det gjør det. 

"Da vil jeg gi ordet til Even."

Det skraper i gulvet idet Even skyver stolen bakover og sakte reiser seg. Han tar talen ut av lomma, fomler nervøst og mister arket. Even ler forsiktig og bøyer seg ned for å plukke opp arket fra gulvet. Han dunker hodet i kanten på bordet på vei ned. 

“Fuck!” 

Det bare glipper ut av ham mens pulsen dundrer i ørene og det kribler ubehagelig i fingrene. Even griper tak i arket og holder hardt i det. Han reiser seg raskt og kjenner seg litt svimmel. Han tar tak i kanten på bordet og støtter seg mot den, redd han skal miste balansen. Høyrebeinet rister lett. 

Idet Even lukker øynene kjenner han en varm og myk hånd over sin egen. Når han åpner dem, møter han det stødige blikket til Isak. Han holder blikket hans og smiler kjærlig. 

“Det går bra, baby.”

De smaragdgrønne øynene og det myke smilet ankrer ham i noe trygt og godt, og hjertet roer seg sakte men sikkert. Høyrebeinet også. Alle gjestene fader ut av synsfeltet og alt han ser er Isak.

Even rensker stemmen for eventuelt grums før han tar et dypt innpust og sakte puster ut igjen. 

_Kjære Isak, Issy, baby, pus, Dancing Queen og mannen i mitt liv._

_Kjære ektemannen min._

_Kjært barn har mange navn. Det har også kjekke, unge menn._

_Jeg husker det som det var i går første gang jeg så deg. Jeg hadde nettopp flyttet til Ausvika etter en svært turbulent tid i Oslo. Jeg hadde det ikke så bra på det tidspunktet, var lost og på let etter så mye._

_En ny start._

_En ny jobb._

_En mening med livet._

_Og akkurat da – en butikk som var åpen, litt mat og ikke minst en øl._

_Du sto på terrssen og jeg sto på bakken utenfor butikken. Du så sikkert hvor bortkommen jeg følte meg, og du begynte å prate med meg. Det var første gangen du viste meg hvor generøs du er, hvor stort hjertet ditt er, hvor mye du jobber for at andre skal ha det bra._

_Klokka var nesten halv ti og butikken var stengt, men du åpnet den, bare for meg, og lot meg handle det jeg trengte. Jeg fikk til og med øl, ikke bare en men to, fra ditt kjøleskap siden ølsalget var stengt._

_Det øyeblikket gjorde dagen til den aller beste på evigheter. For jeg hadde møtt en fyr med de grønneste og snilleste øynene jeg noen gang hadde sett, og et smil som kunne lyse opp hele Norge._

_Og jeg hadde øl._

Gjestene begynner å le og Even stopper opp, litt forbauset, men han trekker pusten og kjenner magen har roet seg litt. Føler at dette går bra, at han klarer det. Han fester blikket på Isak igjen og fortsetter. 

_Du plantet noe inne i meg den kvelden, Isak. Det møtet ble starten på en ny reise._

_En reise som ble langt fra problemfri. Jeg er så uendelig glad for at du til slutt klarte å overbevise meg om at jeg er en fyr det er verdt å satse på. For når jeg endelig slapp deg helt inn på meg, viste det seg raskt at jeg faktisk har funnet meningen med livet._

_Og til de som er spent på om meningen med livet faktisk er 42, så kan jeg informere om at det er helt feil. Så lurer dere sikkert på om jeg mener at meningen med livet er Isak, men det er bare delvis riktig._

_Meningen med livet er Even og Isak i tosomhet. Eller som Markus så fint har sagt det: EVAK forever._

Even sveiper blikket over alle gjestene. Markus sitter på enden av bordet og ler, og både Mikael og Jonas gir ham to tomler opp akkompagnert av brede glis. De fleste andre sitter rolig og kikker på ham med et smil om munnen. Noen tar servietten opp til øyekroken. 

Han fester blikket på Isak igjen, ser smilet gjennom tårene og kjenner at suget i magen kommer tilbake. Han kremter litt, skal til å fortsette, men alle ordene har forsvunnet. Han kikker ned på arket, tørker øynene med ermet på skjorta for å se hva han har skrevet, og rensker stemmen på nytt. 

_Isak._

_Du er en av de sterkeste og modigste personene jeg kjenner. Du tar sats der andre holder igjen. Du står sterkt i stormen og kjemper for det du tror på. Om du får deg en knekk, reiser du deg opp igjen. Om og om igjen._

_Jeg er så stolt og imponert over deg._

_Isakmin._

_Du er min aller beste venn. En jeg ubetinget kan dele gleder og sorger med, en jeg kan dele mine villeste ideer og mørkeste tanker med. Du dømmer meg aldri, lar meg alltid få snakke ut, og er veldig tålmodig og forståelsesfull._

_Med deg kan jeg veldig enkelt være hundre prosent meg selv med. Jeg har aldri det så bra som når jeg er sammen med med deg._

_Du ser hele meg._

_Du lar meg utfolde kreativiteten min. Du oppmuntrer meg og heier på meg._

_Du har vist meg at bagasjen jeg har, ikke definerer hvem jeg er eller gjør meg mindre verdifull._

_Ditt kloke hode har lært meg å tro på meg selv og være stolt av den jeg er. Og de gangene jeg ikke klarer det likevel, gjør du det for meg._

_Du passer på meg. Sørger alltid for at jeg har det bra._

_Du gir meg tid og rom når jeg er nede. Og med små dytt hjelper du meg å komme opp igjen._

_Jeg vet du mener jeg er flink til å jobbe med meg selv og at jeg på egenhånd får meg dit jeg vil. Men jeg er overbevist om at hvis det ikke hadde vært for deg, hadde jeg ikke vært den jeg er i dag eller vært her nå._

_Isak._

_Du er alt for meg og jeg håper jeg kan være det for deg også._

_Tanken på at vi skal tilbringe resten av livet sammen sender ti millioner sommerfugler ut i dans. Hver jul, hvert nyttår, bursdager og merkedager. Men det jeg kanskje gleder meg aller mest til er hverdagen._

_Å spise middag med deg, der vi forteller hverandre om hvordan dagen har vært_

_Å tilbringe søndag formiddag i senga med deg._

_Å plukke opp badehåndklærne du alltid slenger fra deg på badet._

_Å krangle om hvem sin tur det er til å ta ut søpla og skifte på senga._

_Å ha felles regningskonto._

_Å danse med deg på kjøkkengulvet bare fordi jeg har lyst og kan._

_Å passe på deg når du er syk og å la deg passe på meg når jeg er syk._

_Å stolt introdusere deg som ektemannen min._

Even vet ikke om han klarer å holde blikket til Isak når han skal avslutte, men han må. Idet han kikker bort på ham, ser smilet og de tårevåte øynene hans, renner det over for ham også. 

Even krøller sammen talen og stapper det ned i lomma. Det han skal si nå trenger han ikke noe ark for å huske. Han griper tak i hånda til Isak og fletter fingrene med hans. 

_Issy, du er mitt livs store kjærlighet og du er aller best når du er akkurat sånn som du er._

_Jeg elsker deg i dette universet og i alle andre univers._

Det går et kollektivt sukk gjennom forsamlingen. Så kommer applausen. Isak reiser seg brått og stolen smeller i gulvet. Armene hans ligger rundt Even før han får tenkt seg om, og Isak legger panna si mot hans. 

“Evenmin…. du… du…. jeg elsker deg. Så mye.”

Det klirrer forsiktig i et par glass. Lyden øker, og når Even snur seg mot gjestene, sitter alle og slår gaffelen mot glasset framfor seg. Det er et voldsomt leven. 

Even snur seg forvirret mot Isak som bare hever øyenbrynene lekent. Han setter opp stolen sin igjen før han strekker ut hånda som en invitasjon, og Even griper tak i den uten å forstå hva som skjer. 

“Vi må opp på stolen og kysse.” Isak ler og rister på hodet. “Det er en sånn teit bryllupsgreie.” 

Isak klatrer opp på stolen og Even følger velvillig etter, for å kysse Isak vil han mer enn gjerne. Om han må gjøre det stående på en stol foran alle gjestene får så være. 

Even kikker rundt seg. Over seksti øyne titter på dem. Glade og forventningsfulle. 

Alle nerver og bekymringer drukner i det han ser ansiktet til Isak, det eneste som virkelig betyr noe. Øynene hans glitrer som to stjerner. Kinnene er dus rød og smilet går fra øre til øre. Isak har aldri sett finere ut. 

Even legger hendene på kinnene til hans og kysser ham ømt – lenge. 

Jubelen står i taket. 

“Hei, ektemannen min,” hvisker Even. 

“Hei, ektemannen min,” hvisker Isak tilbake. 

Det blir stille. Plutselig skraper det i stolbein. Så hører de høylytt plystring etterfulgt av et høyt rop fra bak i lokalet. 

“EVAK forever!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da har de gitt hverandre sitt ja og Even har gjennomført talen. Hvordan gikk det synes dere? Flere enn meg som kjenner seg igjen i Even her? 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle kudos og gode ord. Det varmer og jeg blir så glad 💖 Dette kapitlet skulle egentlig være hele ficen, men så ville Bewa ha mer og da skrev jeg kapittel en. Etter å ha lest de fine tilbakemeldingene deres bestemte jeg meg for å skrive et til 💖
> 
> Spent på hva dere synes om dagen så langt. Legg gjerne igjen noen ord eller et hjerte.


	3. Chapter 3

Even og Isak får knapt satt seg før det klirrer i glasset på nytt og Zain reiser seg.

"Før vi går videre på den lange talelisten, syns jeg vi skal skåle for den flotte talen til Even.” 

Zain hever glasset og får alle med seg i en høylytt skål. Even møter Isaks blikk, hvisker "elsker deg" og får et "elsker deg" i retur. Klirringen av glass som settes på bordet igjen legger seg og Zain kremter. 

"Neste tale på lista er Isaks tale til sin kjære ektemann.” Zain ser på Isak og Even blir nervøs på hans vegne. “Da er ordet ditt, Isak."

Isak reiser seg og Even følger han med blikket. Han skyver stolen sakte bakover og reiser seg og tar frem et ark fra innerlomma på dressjakka som henger over stolryggen. Han tar et skritt til siden og griper fatt skuldra til Terje. Even ser hånda hans skjelver litt, og han tror kanskje Isak er like nervøs som han selv er. 

Han er sikker på at Isak bare vil si fine ting om ham, likevel er det både rart og uvant å bli overøst med godord og han vet ikke om han er klar for det.

Isak kremter, ser ned på arket sitt før han låser blikk med Even. Det oppstår en stillhet. Even smiler til ham og sier lydløst “det går bra”. Isak smiler tilbake, lukker øynene et øyeblikk og tar et skarpt innpust.

_Kjære Even,_

_Kjære ektemannen min._

_Om noen hadde sagt for to år siden at jeg skulle stå her i dag, gift med universets kjekkeste, fineste, mest herlige fyr, hadde jeg virkelig hatt problemer med å tro det._

_Jobben som butikkeier har opptatt store deler av livet mitt de syv siste årene. Den gjør jo at jeg treffer utrolig mange folk, men man finner ikke den store kjærligheten ved å spørre om pose og kvittering. Det var det erfaringen min sa, og det var det jeg trodde_

_Men det var jo bare fordi jeg ikke hadde møtt deg ennå._

Evens smil brer seg i ansiktet og han kjenner en varme spre seg fra magen og ut i kroppen. Tenk at han er akkurat den personen Isak ventet på. 

_For nøyaktig sju hundre og førti åtte dager siden, ble livet mitt snudd opp ned for alltid. Det var første gang jeg så deg._

_Det var en fredag kveld. Jeg sto på terrassen og du sto på plassen nedenfor på jakt etter en åpen matbutikk. Du så nedfor ut, som om noe tynget deg, akkurat som jeg selv følte meg den kvelden. Butikken var stengt, og jeg husker jeg tenkte at om ikke jeg hjalp deg ville du ville gå sulten til sengs. Jeg vet ikke helt hva som gikk av meg, men tanken fikk meg til å åpne butikken for deg._

Det går et unisont sukk gjennom rommet. Even kjenner han blir helt varm om hjertet. 

_Det var nesten mørkt ute og jeg så deg ikke så godt fra oppe på terrassen. Men da jeg sto framfor deg utenfor inngangen… herregud, det er et øyeblikk jeg aldri kommer til å glemme._

_De blå øynene dine, håret ditt, de lange beina dine, ja, hele deg var som en startkabel til hjertet mitt. Du vekket sommerfugler som hadde ligget i dvale i flere år og den natten lå jeg lenge våken fordi jeg ikke klarte å la være å tenke på deg._

_I løpet av få dager gikk jeg fra å være en ganske kjedelige A4-butikkeier til å bli en håpløst forelska tulling. Jeg sykla forbi huset ditt hver dag i håp om å få et glimt av deg, jeg sjekket postkassa di for å finne ut hva du het. Jeg luska til og med rundt huset ditt når du ikke dukket opp til en avtale vi hadde i frykt for at det hadde skjedd noe med deg. Det gikk så langt at jeg vurderte å melde deg savnet hos politiet den tredje dagen du ikke åpnet døra. Heldigvis fikk Jonas stoppet meg._

Gjestene ler. Isak stopper opp et lite øyeblikk, sveiper blikket over rommet og Even kjenner et skikkelig sug i magen idet øynene deres møter. Isak holder blikket hans og kremter litt før han fortsetter. 

_Da jeg fant ut at du var syk, tilbød jeg meg hjemkjøring av varer for å få mer tid med deg._

_Jeg var tullete forelska og desperat etter kontakt med deg, men samtidig så utrolig klønete og usikker, at det tok en stund før jeg klarte å gi uttrykk for at jeg likte deg._

_Det tok litt tid før du turte å gjengjelde følelsene jeg hadde for deg. Men da du til slutt senket guarden og slapp meg inn, da du endelig stolte på meg når jeg sa vi ville passe bra sammen og skjønte at bagasjen din ikke definerer den du er eller gjør deg mindre verdt å elske, skjedde det noe magisk._

_Jeg har aldri opplevd så mye kjærlighet og aldri følt meg så elsket før. Det var som et skybrudd rett over hodet mitt, det fulgte meg overalt jeg gikk. Og det følger meg fortsatt. Hver time, hver dag, hele året._

_Du gir meg spontane klemmer og kyss._

_Du setter alltid på kaffe før jeg står opp morgenen, og de dagene du drar før jeg står opp, gjør du den klare så jeg bare trenger å trykke på knappen._

_Du mekker matpakker med hjerteformede agurkskiver og små hilsener på mellomleggspapiret._

_Du overrasker meg med piknik på stranda en helt ordinær hverdag._

_Du sender meldinger med hjerter og små kjærlighetserklæringer når du har lunsj på jobben._

_Du inviterer til romantiske middager med levende lys og blomster._

_Du spør meg ofte om å danse tett på kjøkkenet etter middag_

_Du har så mye iboende kjærlighet og du øser den ut – ikke bare til meg, men alle du treffer og jeg har ennå til gode å møte noen som ikke liker deg._

_Noen ganger glemmer du deg selv oppe i alt, men da skal jeg som din ektemann, gi deg den kjærligheten du ikke greier å gi deg selv._

_For du Even, er verdt all verdens kjærlighet._

Det svir bak øyelokkene til Even. Han svelger og blunker gjentatte ganger for å holde gråten på avstand. Et par tårer triller likevel nedover kinnet. 

_Før jeg traff deg var jeg ikke bare alene, men også veldig ensom. Jeg har tilbrakt mange kvelder mutters alene oppe i leiligheten min uten noen å prate med. Du snakker om hvordan jeg reddet deg da jeg kom inn i livet ditt. Det er kanskje sant, Even. Men det er en ting du aldri, aldri, aldri må glemme. For hva skjedde etter jeg reddet deg?_

_Du reddet meg tilbake._

Det blir umulig å holde gråten tilbake og en strøm av tårer triller nedover Evens kinn. Moren klemmer forsiktig armen hans, og han tar imot en linserviett og tørker tårene før han møter Isaks varme og myke blikk. 

_Jeg vet ikke om du aner rekkevidden av det du har gitt meg og gir meg hver dag vi er sammen. Du har gitt meg et liv jeg nesten hadde mistet håpet om noen gang å kunne få._

Isaks øyne er tårevåte og stemmen grøtete. Han stopper opp, tar et skarpt innpust og svelger gjentatte ganger før han fortsetter.

_Du har gitt meg en trygg havn hvor jeg kan ankre opp når jeg trenger det. Jeg føler meg aldri så trygg som i armkroken din eller når du krummer armene rundt meg og forsikrer meg om at alt kommer til å gå bra._

_Jeg har fått en samtalepartner og en jeg kan dele tankene mine med. Du er åpen, inkluderende og aldri dømmende. Jeg kan prate med deg om alt, både gleder og bekymringer. Ingenting er for dumt, for lite eller for stort å snakke om._

_Du passer på meg og sørger alltid for at jeg har det bra. Du har hjulpet meg å spise bedre og sunnere, for det er jo ingen hemmelighet at når jeg traff deg kunne jeg ikke lage mat. Det ble mye ferdigmat og brød. Men hver dag passer du på at jeg har spist frokost, at jeg spiser lunsj og middag._

_Du står opp for meg når folk er hatefulle og trøster meg når jeg er lei meg._

_Du har gitt meg søndager jeg ikke visste jeg kunne ha. Det pleide å være ukas verste dag, for jeg hadde altfor mye tid som jeg ikke visste hvordan jeg skulle bruke. Nå er søndag den beste dagen, for det er den dagen i uka jeg kan tilbringe hele dagen med deg._

_Det kan ikke være helt sunt, men det virker som du tenker på meg hele tiden._

Even nikker gjentatte ganger og roper ut et spontant ja, for han gjør det, tenker på Isak stort sett hele tiden. Kinnene rødner, men både Isak og gjestene ler, så da er det helt greit. 

_Du har utrolig mange kvaliteter og er så god på mange ting Even. Helt til slutt vil jeg trekke frem en av de tingene jeg liker aller best ved deg og det er den iboende kreativiteten din. Min favoritting i hele verden, er å ligge på sofaen i verkstedet ditt og se deg jobbe – enten du tegner, maler eller jobber med bilder du har tatt. Å se entusiasmen din, gløden i øynene, fyller meg med utrolig mye glede og er den aller beste vitamininsprøytningen._

Isak fester øynene på Even og griper tak i hånda hans. Den er klam, men Even bryr seg ikke, for det er likevel den beste hånda å holde i. 

_Evenmin!_

_Du er mitt livs store kjærlighet og alt jeg noen gang har drømt om. Jeg elsker deg mer enn det er stjerner i universet og jeg skal elske deg hver dag, hver time, hvert minutt, for resten av livet._

_Når vi er hundre og to, demente og bor på gamlehjem, har jeg kanskje glemt hva du heter. Men en ting er helt sikkert, du vil alltid være i hjertet mitt og jeg kommer aldri til å glemme å elske deg._

Applausen bryter løs, men Even hører det så vidt over suset i ørene og hjertet som banker så hardt at brystkassa nesten sprenger. Han ser knapt Isak gjennom de tårevåte øynene. Stolen velter, og han kjører kneet inn i bordbeinet idet han reiser seg og kaster seg rundt halsen hans. 

“Du kan ikke bare gjøre sånn her, Issy.” 

“Kan jeg vel.” Isak legger hendene på Evens kinn, låser blikket hans og kysser ham. De grønne øynene smiler og er like våte som Evens. “Du fortjener hvert eneste ord baby.”

“Jeg elsker deg så vanvittig mye.”

“Jeg elsker deg like mye.”

Even setter opp stolen igjen og setter seg, tørker tårene med den hvite linservietten. Moren griper tak i hånda hans, klemmer den forsiktig og hvisker inn i øret at hun er så glad og at han fortjener hvert eneste ord. Even snur seg mot henne, smiler bredt og hvisker “takk mams” tilbake. 

Det klirrer i glassene på nytt. Even vet hva han skal gjøre nå og spretter opp på stolen i løpet av hundredeler, til stor jubel fra gjestene. 

_"Noen er keen på å kline."_

Isak griper leende tak i den utstrakte hånda hans og følger etter. Nervøsiteten Even følte da han klatret opp på stolen i sta er borte. Den druknet i de nydelige ordene fra Isak. Han enser knapt gjestene, de er som en gjeng statister i en episk kjærlighetsfilm. 

Det eneste han ser er Isak som står framfor ham med blanke øyne og verdens største smil om munnen. Even legger hendene på kinnene hans, holder ikke tilbake, tar i stedet på seg den imaginære fribryterdrakten sin og gir ham et dvelende og intenst tungekyss. 

For er det noe Isak fortjener, så er det akkurat det. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da fikk dere også Isaks tale. Den var ikke planlagt, men det var et par lesere som lurte på om den kom og da hev jeg meg rundt og skrev et kapittel til. 
> 
> BEWA jobber selv om hun er på ferie og det er jo bare helt fantastisk. En knakende god jobb har hun gjort også. 
> 
> Tusen takk for gode ord om forrige kapittel.  
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå og hører gjerne fra dere. 💖
> 
> Neste kapittel er det siste - helt på ekte. Jobber med noe annet (et annet AU), men det tar det en god stund før jeg er klar til å poste. Det blir mange flere kapitler og kanskje ikke bare fluff, men kanskje en episk kjærlighetshistorie? Hvem vet? Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Egil har holdt _takk for maten_ talen, servitørene er ferdig med å rydde av bordene og gjestene har begynt å strekke på beina. Even bruker muligheten kaoset gir til å reise seg, snike seg usett inn på kjøkkenet og ut en av bakdørene. 

Han dumper ned på en ledig plaststol, lener seg tilbake mens han lukker øynene og tar et godt innpust, lar lungene fylles med frisk kveldsluft. Hodet er fullt av tanker og inntrykk, og han trenger noen minutter helt alene for å samle tankene. Tommelen stryker over gifteringen mens han tenker tilbake på dagen så langt. 

_Vielsen gikk bra, han snublet ikke ned midtgangen, husket alt han skulle si og begge ga hverandre sitt ja._

_Jostein, kompisen hans fra fotoklubben han er med i, har tatt bryllupsbildene. Han er en dyktig fotograf og Even håper bildene de tok ved Tjomsevannet ble bra. De lo mye og Isak datt nesten uti vannet._

_Talen han holdt til Isak gikk over all forventning og applausen sto i taket da han var ferdig. Han fanget verken opp rare blikk eller hørte hvisking i etterkant. Heller ikke etter de talene som ble holdt til ham. Likevel klarer han ikke fri seg helt fra tanken om at noen mener noe om ham – kanskje noe negativt også._

"Halla." 

Even skvetter og når han åpner øynene ser han Mahdi fremfor seg. “H-hei."

Mahdi ler og sparker lett borti foten hans. "Deg var det ikke lett å finne."

"Nei, kanskje ikke… sorry." 

"Du trenger ikke si sorry, men hva gjør du her?"

"Jeg trengte bare litt frisk luft og en liten pause."

Mahdi peker på stolen ved siden av ham. "Kan jeg sette meg?" 

Even nikker og Mahdi setter seg. 

"Skjønner deg godt jeg. Det er mye som skjer på kort tid og du kan jo bli helt tullete i hodet."

"Mm." 

Det blir stille. Even kikker skrått bort på Madhi. Han stirrer tomt framfor seg med henda i fanget og fikler med en folde i dressbuksa. Munnen beveger seg lydløst, som om han øver på å si noe. Even kjenner en liten uro spire i magen og pulsen dunker i halsen.

"Den talen Isak holdt for deg var helt fantastisk. Så hjertevarm og fin, synes du ikke?"

Even snur seg mot Mahdi, overrasket, men glad over spørsmålet. For det er enkelt å svare. Sist gang noen sa så mye fint om og til ham, må ha vært da moren holdt konfirmasjonstale til ham for nesten tjue år siden. 

"Jo, den var nydelig."

"Jeg ble så rørt og glad." Mahdi lener seg mot Even. "Det er jo ikke noen hemmelighet at Isak ikke har hatt det like lett bestandig. Jeg er så glad han har funnet et anker i livet og en som deg til å dele det meg."

"Takk Mahdi."

"Men jeg…" Mahdi stopper opp og rensker stemmen. Han flakker litt med blikket før han fester øynene på Even igjen og uroen i magen virvler opp. "...ja…eh.. jeg har tenkt mye på talen din… og den moren din holdt til deg..."

"Okei?" Det bare piper i Even.

"Jeg skjønner at du ikke har hatt det så lett du heller."

Det knyter seg i brystet. Selv om Mahdi har blitt en god venn, er det fortsatt ikke lett å åpne seg og snakke om de vanskelige tingene. Even tar et skarpt innpust og kikker ned i gresset. Han rister litt usikker på hodet og _neiet_ hans blir nesten bare en hvisken. 

Mahdi legger hånda si på låret hans, klemmer lett. 

"Sorry. Det er kanskje ikke rett tidspunkt, men jeg føler jeg bare _må_ si _noe_ …"

"Okei…" Even svelger.

"Jeg vil bare du skal vite at du ikke trenger å være redd for å dele eller prate om det. Om du har behov for det. Verken med meg eller Zain."

Even kjenner lettelsen på kroppen og det fester seg noen fragmenter av noe veldig godt på innsiden av brystet. Han kikker sakte opp, ser inn i de snille, mørkebrune øynene til Mahdi. 

"Takk, Mahdi. Det betyr veldig mye. Men kanskje ikke nå."

"Nei, nei! Selvfølgelig ikke! Nå skal vi jo feire kjærligheten."

"En annen gang." Even biter seg i leppa.

"En annen gang." Mahdi klapper ham lett på låret og smiler." Zain og jeg har forresten pratet om at vi må besøke dere snart. Ta en sørlandsferie." 

"Det hadde vært veldig hyggelig."

“Vi kan låne båten til Zains foreldre og loffe litt rundt sånn som vi gjorde i fjor.”

“Det høres koselig ut. Jeg skal foreslå det for Isak.”

_"Er det her du er!"_

Even snur seg og møter to tindrende grønne øyne. Hjerter gjør et lite byks og smilet kryper oppover ansiktet. 

"Her er jeg ja."

"Hva skjer?" 

Even åpner munnen for å svare, men Mahdi tar ordene fra ham. 

"Jeg har bare en liten tet-a-tet med ektemannen din. Men nå skal du få ha ham helt for deg selv, for ryktene sier at vertskapet har brygget godt øl. Og jeg er øltørst!"

"Seff. Det er mye kald Bryllupsbrygg fra Los Weirdos inne."

"Fett!" 

Mahdi reiser seg og gir fra seg stolen til Isak. Isak setter seg og Even møter det varme, lett granskende, men like fullt omsorgsfulle blikket hans.

"Går det bra, baby?"

"Jada, jeg trengte bare en timeout."

Isak griper tak i hånda hans og stryker ham med tommelen. "Sliten?"

"Litt."

"Vil du ha noe? En brus eller noe?"

"Kanskje litt farris?” Even smiler. “Og et kyss?"

"Okei. Det skal jeg, Isak Bech Næsheim, din kjære ektemann fikse." 

Isak lener seg mot Even med et altoppslukende smil og kysser ham midt på munnen. Even smiler like bredt, samtidig som han legger hånda i nakken hans og kysser ham tilbake. 

"Tusen takk, ektemannen min." 

Isak slipper ut et lite flir før han reiser seg og fyker inn. Like etterpå er han tilbake med en kald farrisflaske.

"Her ektemannen min."

"Tusen takk, ektemannen min."

Even tar store munnfuller med farris. Boblene prikker sånn deilig på tunga og nedover halsen. Han kjenner han var tørstere enn han trodde, for flaska blir fort halvtom.

Det tar ikke lang tid før flere gjester også finner veien ut på baksiden av festlokalet og de ikke er alene lenger. Even ønsker seg egentlig litt mer alenetid med Isak, men skjønner det er umulig. 

.

Zain har fått i oppgave å samle alle gjestene til kakespising. En etter en kommer de bort til kakebordet, og til slutt står alle i en stor klynge rundt Even og Isak. Mikael står nærmest dem klar for å filme igjen. 

Bryllupskaka er en sjokoladekake i tre deler, alle med hver sin smak – romkrem, bringebærmousse og brownie. På toppen står to dresskledde menn i plast og kysser. Isak lener seg mot Even og hvisker.

"Mousse, brownie eller romkrem, baby?"

"Litt av alt?"

Isak slipper ut et lite flir og nikker. De skjærer i kaka til stor jubel hos gjestene, et lite stykke av hver del. Med en skje hver, mater de hverandre og de blir stående en stund før de setter seg, for mange vil ta bilde av dem.

Det er både cognac og likør til kaffen. Lett summing fyller lokalet mens gjestene spiser kake. Even og Isak sitter tett inntil hverandre og deler både asjett og kake. Rundt seg ved bordet har de Mikael, Egil, Markus og kjæresten hans. 

Praten går lett mellom gjestene, alle skravler og ler, og før de vet ordet av det, er halve bryllupskaka borte. 

.

Det spraker høyt i en høyttaler. Even snur seg i stolen og ser Magnus stå på en plaststol like ved musikkanlegget. Han har en øl i den ene hånda og en mikrofon i den andre. Ansiktet er et stort glis og den lange, lyse luggen danser foran øynene hans. 

"Yo, yo, yo! Kan jeg få alles oppmerksomhet?" 

Gjestene snur seg mot dansegulvet, praten stilner gradvis og alles blikk er rettet mot Magnus på stolen. 

"Ladies and gentlemen! Kjære alle sammen. Nå er det på tide at festen kommer skikkelig i gang og da må dansegulvet innvies. Og hvem andre enn de nygifte kan gjøre det? Absolutt ingen! Kan Even og Isak Bech Næsheim komme til dansegulvet for sin bryllupsdans?

Even ser på Isak, så på Magnus og så på Isak igjen og de sprekker opp i latter. Even reiser seg og Isak griper tak i den utstrakte hånda. Sammen går de mot dansegulvet. Gjestene reiser seg og trekker samme vei. Magnus hopper ned fra stolen og møter Even og Isak midt på gulvet med mikrofonen i hånda. 

“Er du klar for bryllupsdans Even?” Even gir Magnus et rungende ja, for akkurat dette øyeblikket har han gledet seg til i hele dag. Han kjenner det kribler i hele kroppen.

“Du da, Isak?” Magnus vrir mikrofonen mot Isak. 

“Jadda, klar som et egg!” sier han med et smil. 

"Hvordan har dere forberedt dere til dette gutter?" Magnus blikk vandrer fra Isak til Even. 

“Eh… nei...har vi øvd så mye da?” Isak ser på Even. 

"Vi danser ofte tett sammen på kjøkkengulvet etter vi har spist middag da.” Even klemmer Isaks hånd og kysser ham på kinnet. Et unisont sukk fyller lokalet.

"Fett! Da er dere vel klare for å naile bryllupsdansen eller hva? Dommerpanelet sitter klare der borte." 

Inntil veggen på andre siden av gulvet sitter Jonas, Mahdi, Zain og Eskild og vifter med hver sin plakat og tusj i hånda. Even skjønner ikke helt når de fikk satt seg der, men de sitter da der med verdens største glis. Spesielt Eskild, det ser ut som han storkoser seg. 

"Fy fader, Mags. Du er ikke riktig god." Isak rister på hodet og ler. 

"Lykke til, Issy!" Magnus gliser. 

Det blir ingen vals, det nektet Isak da de planla bryllupet, men i stedet en rolig dans bryst mot bryst og armene kranser rundt den andre, slik de ofte har hjemme på kjøkkengulvet. Even legger armene rundt Isaks nakke og trekker ham inntil seg, hvisker "jeg elsker deg" og får et "jeg elsker deg òg" i retur. 

_We said we'd walk together baby come what may_

_That come the twilight should we lose our way_

_If as we're walking a hand should slip free_

_I'll wait for you_

_And should I fall behind_

_Wait for me_

Tonene til If I Should Fall Behind strømmer ut av høyttalerne. Det er Isak som har valgt sangen. Han hørte den tilfeldig på radioen en dag og visste med en gang at det skulle være deres sang i bryllupet. 

Isak hviler pannen sin mot Evens og de vugger i takt mens de ser hverandre dypt inn i øynene.

"Hei, baby."

"Hei, Issy."

"Går det bra?"

"Jeg har aldri hatt det bedre."

"Ikke jeg heller."

"Mags ass! Visste du om dette?"

"Nope. Så typisk ham."

"Mm." 

_Now there's a beautiful river in the valley ahead_

_There 'neath the oak's bough soon we will be wed_

_Should we lose each other in the shadow of the evening trees_

_I'll wait for you_

_Should I fall behind_

_Wait for me_

_Darlin' I'll wait for you_

_Should I fall behind_

_Wait for me_

Ordene i sangen griper tak i Even, og sammen med Isaks varme blikk og den fine, lune stemningen mellom dem, blir det vanskelig å holde det inne. Han blunker febrilsk, men det nytter ikke. 

"Men baby da," hvisker Isak og kysser ham. 

"Jeg er bare så utrolig glad." Even smiler gjennom tårene som sakte triller over kinnene

"Det er jeg også, baby."

"Tenk at du er _min_ for alltid."

"Tenk at _du_ er _min_ for alltid."

Sangen fader ut og Magnus piler bort til de nygifte med mikrofonen igjen.

"Hvordan synes dere det gikk gutter?"

"Eh… det gikk bra," sier Isak lattermildt.

"Helt perfekt," skyter Even inn og kysser Isak. 

"Da skal vi få poengsummen fra dommerpanelet."

Even og Isak får toppscore til jubel fra alle gjestene, og blir kronet med silkebånd det står _nygifte danseløver_ på. 

Musikken starter igjen og dansegulvet fylles opp. Terje bry opp Evens mamma til dans og Andreas danser sammen med Amalie. 

Etter tre rolige sanger har Magnus fått nok. Han griper tak i mikrofonen, roper "let's party!" og Abbas Dancing Queen fyller lokalet. Isak mister alle hemninger og drar Eskild og kjæresten Antonio med seg ut på dansegulvet i en heftig dans. 

Even har tatt seg en liten pause. Han står ved baren sammen med Mikael og slukker tørsten, men følger med på det som skjer. Det kiler intenst magen av å se Isak så glad og fornøyd, og det blir umulig å bare se på. Han tømmer glasset og hiver seg ut på dansegulvet, griper tak i hånda til Isak og trekker ham leende mot seg. 

“Få se litt dans da, Dancing Queen.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Latter bobler ut av Isak. Han hever øyenbrynene lekent før han hiver hendene i været og vrikker på hoftene. Eskild klapper i hendene og hoier. 

“Work that body, baby gay.”

Spillelista til Magnus er perfekt. Godlåtene kommer som perler på en snor og holder dansegulvet varmt i flere timer. 

.

Klokka nærmer seg halv ett og flere av gjestene har dratt hjem. Både Solveig, Åse og Else med sine respektive har sagt hadet. Det samme har faren til Isak og Evens mamma. 

Even sitter alene på en plaststol ved baren. Mikael dumper ned ved siden av ham. 

“Halla kompis.”

“Hei Mikki!” 

“Vel blåst så langt.” Mikael sender Even et stort smil og klapper ham på skuldra. 

“Ja, det har gått bra, synes du ikke?”

“Det har gått kjempebra.”

“Takk for alt du har gjort i dag. Det hadde ikke blitt så bra uten deg.” 

“Takk."

Even kveler en gjesp, men det kommer en større sekunder etterpå. Han prøver iherdig å skjule den med hånda, men lykkes svært dårlig. Mikael skakker på hodet. 

“Sliten?”

“Mm.”

“Ikke så rart. Det har vært en lang dag.”

“Definitivt.” Even biter seg i leppa. “Er det lov å stikke fra festen før alle gjestene har dratt?”

“Så klart. Du kan dra når du vil.”

“Sikker? Det er ikke uhøflig å bare dra?”

“Overhodet ikke.” Mikael stryker ham på låret. “Keen på å dra hjem?”

“Jah.” Even gnir tommelen over øyenbrynene. “Jeg er nær tom innvendig.”

“Da finner du Isak og så drar dere. Ingen vits i å risikere og bli helt slått ut. Er rimelig sikker på at Isak er keen å bli med deg også.” Mikael blunker til ham og ler. 

“Håper det, siden jeg tross alt har gifta meg med ham.”

Even finner Isak på baksiden av lokalet. Selv om han er i en engasjerende samtale med Antonio og Markus, er det lett å få ham på tomannshånd. Enda lettere er det å få ham med seg hjem. Isak svarer ja nesten før Even får spurt.

Tiril, Egils kone, er gravid og har sagt hun kan kjøre dem hjem. De finner kjapt Jonas og sier hadet før de sniker seg ut og møter Tiril. Turen hjem tar kun ti minutter og Even er glad de bor så nære, for når de setter seg i bilen, kjenner han at han er skikkelig sliten. 

Inne i leiligheten drar Isak Even til seg og kranser armene rundt ham. 

“Hei, ektemannen min.”

Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et smil og han fniser. Han tror han aldri vil bli lei av å høre Isak omtale ham som ektemann. Ei heller å kalle Isak det. “Hei, ektemannen min.”

“Endelig er vi alene.” Isak dytter nesa si bort til Evens. “Jeg har gledet meg så sykt til dette. Bare oss to sammen.”

Even stjeler et lite kyss. “Jeg også.”

“Er du sulten? Har du lyst på noe å spise?” Isak stryker Even på kinnet med tommelen. 

“Nei.” Even rister på hodet. “Jeg vil bare legge meg."

"Okei, da gjør vi det baby."

Even orker ikke ta turen innom badet og går rett inn på soverommet. Isak følger etter, og stiller seg foran vinduet og begynner å kle av seg. Even drar kjapt av seg dressen og legger den over krakken før han setter seg på kanten av senga og slipper ut en lang gjesp. 

"Du Issy?"

"Mm?"

"Jeg har bare lyst å ligge og prate litt, kan vi det?" Han drar av seg sokkene og slenger de fra seg på gulvet. 

"Så klart, baby. Det er jo ikke sånn at vi ikke har ligget sammen før, for å si det sånn." 

Isaks skjeve smil sender tankene tilbake til forrige helg. Han skulle tegne Isak naken igjen, men kom kun halvveis før han var så hard at han måtte stoppe og ta Isak bakfra på det svære bordet. Evens ansiktet sprekker opp i et smil. Han slipper ut et dovent flir og snur seg mot Isak. 

"Definitivt ikke. Forrige helg..." 

"Fy faen, det var sykt hot." Isak avbryter Even, ser drømmende på ham før nesa rynker seg. "Tenk om vi ikke hadde hatt sex før vi gifta oss."

Even faller bakover i senga og hodet treffer delvis puta. "Det hadde vært rart ass." 

“Ja, herregud.” Isaks bukse faller mot gulvet og han trer ut av dem før han tar av seg sokkene. 

Even løfter hodet så vidt og møter Isaks blikk. "Hva hadde du sagt om jeg hadde insistert på å vente?"

"Nei… altså… du er jo verdt å vente på, men vet ikke om jeg hadde klart det…"

"Fått abstinenser?"

"Ja, det også. Men...." Isak kryper opp i senga og legger seg inntil Even. Han planter albuen ned i dyna og hviler hodet i hånda. Den ledige hånda kiler ham på brystkassa, fingrene leker litt med piercingen hans. "Jeg hadde ikke klart å holde meg unna fordi du er så forbanna deilig og uimotståelig. Det er jo derfor vi er her i dag, gifte."

"Giftet du deg med meg bare fordi jeg er uimotståelig?" Even hever øyenbrynene samtidig som han gaper høyt og tar seg til brystet.

"Nei, ikke bare, men litt så klart. Det var jo fordi du var så sykt kjekk jeg falt pladask første gang jeg så deg. Men jeg giftet meg mest fordi jeg føler meg så trygg og elsket. Å vite at du alltid vil være her og at du hele tiden passer på meg, gjør at jeg slapper av." 

"Jeg føler akkurat det samme. Og så vet jeg at jeg ikke trenger å være hundre prosent hele tida. Sånn som nå, at det går fint å si jeg ikke orker sex på bryllupsnatta, men heller bare vil prate. Det er trygt og godt å tenke på, og gjør at _jeg_ slapper av." 

"Du trenger bare å være deg selv, baby."

"Du også.” Even lener seg frem og kysser Isak på munnen. “Men vi må ikke bli et sånt traust ektepar som bare har kjedelig sex eller ikke har sex i det hele tatt.”

“Nei, Gud forby!" Isak ler. "Jeg leste på nett et sted, sikkert i en tabloid avis, om et eldre ektepar som spritet opp sexlivet sitt med noe de kalte _“alfabet aerobic"_. De hadde alle bokstavene i alfabetet i en krukke, og så trakk de en bokstav og ut i fra den skulle de få inspirasjon til litt annerledes sex.”

“Sånn H for håndjern?”

“Mm.” Isak nikker. Tunga glir raskt over underleppa og øynene vider seg litt ut.

“Har du lyst til det?” Even ser på ham med store øyne. Det kiler i magen og han føler seg brått litt mer våken. Isaks kinn rødner og han biter seg forsiktig i leppa. 

“Kanskje? Kunne du tenke deg det?”

“Jah.” Even nikker fort opp og ned gjentatte ganger. “Jeg vil gjerne teste ut nye ting med deg.”

“Fett.” Isak strekker halsen mot Even og kysser ham. “Det vil jeg også.”

De ligger helt stille, bare ser hverandre inn i øynene og kjærtegner hverandre før Even etter en stund sier han er litt kald og spør om de ikke skal legge seg under dyna. Isak nikker, og de reiser seg begge to og kryper inn under dyna. 

Even kroer seg inntil Isak, legger hodet på armen hans og fletter beinet med hans. Fingrene danser rundt på brystkassa, lager små kruseduller. Isak kysser Even i håret og stryker ham på ryggen.

"Hvordan synes du det har gått i dag da?"

"Bra. Ingen katastrofer."

"Heldigvis ikke. Stressa du før talen?"

"Mm." 

"Jeg så det, men ville ikke si noe. Tenkte du hadde kontroll og kom til meg om det var noe."

"Det var nesten så jeg tok en vival etter forretten."

"Ååh, baby da." Isak stryker Even på kinnet med tommelen. "Var det _så_ ille?"

"Mm." Even sukker tungt. Det romsterer under dyna. Isak beveger seg. Til slutt ligger de tett inntil hverandre, ansikt mot ansikt. Hånda hans krummer seg rundt Evens nakke og han kiler han forsiktig med fingrene.

"Da skulle jeg ha vært der og snakket med deg. Det er jo en sånn typisk ektemann-oppgave."

Even trekker på smilebåndet og kysser Isak på munnen. "Det gikk fint. Jeg snakket både med Jonas og Mikael. Det hjalp."

"Så bra da. Og det gikk jo kjempefint med talen din." 

Evens kraftige innpust blander seg med en langtrukket gjesp. Han kniper med øynene og puster sakte ut. Han husker bare lovord fra gjestene, men tanken på at noen har sagt eller ment noe negativt slipper likevel ikke helt taket i ham. 

"Tror du noen reagerte på den?"

"Fordi du var så personlig og ærlig?"

"Ja…" 

"Nei, det kan jeg ikke tenke meg. Jeg hørte i hvert fall bare skryt og gode ord."

"Okei…"

"Du var kjempemodig og jeg er så stolt av deg. Mahdi kom bort til meg etter desserten og skrøt uhemmet av deg."

Even kjenner den bitte lille knuten i magen løsne. Han smiler og forteller om den fine, lille samtalen _han_ hadde med Mahdi. 

"Der ser du."

"Jeg tror jeg vil snakke med ham og Zain. Ikke om fengselsoppholdet, men i hvert fall sykdommen." Evens gjesp smitter over på Isak og en serie med gjesp slipper ut av ham.

"Det er en fin start og jeg støtter deg i det. Det kommer til å gå kjempefint."

"Jeg føler det jeg og. Kanskje vi skal invitere dem ned den andre uka vi har ferie?" Even glipper med øynene og gjesper på nytt.

"Kan vi godt." 

“Fint.”

Isak griper tak i Evens nakke og trekker ham nærmere seg. Hånda blir liggende og kjærtegne ham sånn mykt og deilig. Even slipper ut noen myke koselyder. 

“Trøtt, elskling?”

“Mm. Veldig." Even mumler inn i mot Isaks ansikt. "Føler meg helt utladet. Er redd jeg ikke kommer til å klarer å stå opp i morgen.” Even slipper ut et tungt sukk. Isak ser han dypt inn i øynene. 

“Det bekymrer vi oss ikke for nå. Nå har vi viktigere ting å konsentrere oss om.”

“Som hva da?”

“Punkt to i ekteskapskontrakten.”

Ordene til Isak får Even til å smile bredt. Han snurper leppene sammen og kysser Isak raskt midt på munnen. Isak er tydeligvis ikke fornøyd for han holder Even igjen og dytter tunga inn i munnen hans. Even klager ikke, bare åpner munnen og tar imot ham. 

"Godnatt, elskling."

"Godnatt, Isakmin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er bryllupsdagen over og gutta ligger tett inntil hverandre. Hvordan synes dere dagen har gått? Er dere like fornøyd som gutta? De er i hvertfall rimelig fornøyd med å være gift. 
> 
> BEWA har betalest dette også, og har gjort en fantastisk god jobb som alltid 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for god ord på forrige kapittel, det varmer veldig og jeg blir glad langt inn i hjerterota. 💖


End file.
